


Five Times Sawada Tsunayoshi Loved and was Loved Back (and the one time he wasn't)

by flikrin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flikrin/pseuds/flikrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are his loved ones and love stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sawada Tsunayoshi Loved and was Loved Back (and the one time he wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Amano Akira and the Hibari scene was inspired by santarose's brilliant dj.  
> Beta: s2_bishies_s2
> 
> Incredibly old fic, originally posted at lj on 15 Oct 2010.

Tsuna stretched luxuriously, blinking lazily as he fell back onto the thick covers of the bed. Tucked under the warm blankets, Takeshi shifted, smacking his lips slightly before rolling on his side and watched Tsuna with dark, sleepy eyes and a faint smile curving his mouth.

“Welcome back,” Takeshi whispered. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna’s waist and after much fumbling and fits of inappropriate unmanly giggles, managed to tug Tsuna under the blankets and he settled the younger man in his embrace.

Tsuna’s eyes were bright with unspoken happiness and he tightened their loose hug, tangling their hands together. And they lay in bed, breaths mingling, legs entwined, and arms encircling each other resting possessively on hips, hands and fingers touching the curve of necks and cupping softly flushed faces.

Tsuna’s smile was very sweet and his voice warm with affection, “I missed you.”

 

  
“Tsuna-nii!” Lambo shrieked, barreling across the crowded school grounds, scattering people left and right. He crashed into Tsuna’s body with an ‘oof!’ even as they both laughed.

“You came!” Lambo said, almost giddy with excitement and began tugging his older brother through the myriad of colourful stalls, some overflowing with food or trinkets and games. Lambo dodged and burrowed through the crowds as only a twelve year old with infectious enthusiasm could achieve.

Tsuna’s thunder guardian led him to a classroom café with students dressed as waiters in prissy black suits and waitresses in frilly maid costumes. “I’m the manager here,” Lambo boasted proudly. “So order anything you like, Tsuna-nii. We have the best cakes and sweets. I even personally recommended my favourite stores and we also sell Tsuna-nii’s favourite too!”

Tsuna bit his lip to hide the smile threatening to steal across his face as he listened to Lambo rattle off glowing reviews of his class café. “I’ll have anything you say is good,” Tsuna said warmly and sat back on the nostalgic uncomfortable wooden classroom chairs.

Pausing, Lambo considered that before brightening. “I have just the thing then. Two deluxe specials on table five!”

There was an answering chorus of “Kashikomarimashita” even as Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Lambo. “Two?”

“What kind of host would I be if I didn’t keep Tsuna-nii company?” Lambo asked innocently. “After all, Tsuna-nii deserves nothing but the best.”

Tsuna laughed. “My very own little charmer then.”

“Yes of course,” Lambo agreed very smugly.

 

  
Mukuro had Tsuna crowded against the wall, bodies pressed flush together, whispering filthy, filthy things into his ear. Tsuna’s eyes were glazed, pupils blown wide with desire, he arched, groaning and writhing helplessly under Mukuro.

Mukuro smirked and tightened the grip he had around both of Tsuna’s wrists pinned high above Tsuna’s head. His breath fanning across Tsuna’s ear, Mukuro whispered, “Say please, Tsunayoshi-kun.” He kissed the fluttering pulse point of Tsuna’s slender neck. The poor, beautiful boy was trembling and so Mukuro kissed him again, long, hot and wet.

Tsuna gasped, shocky, his body shuddering as electric jolts of desire seared through him, knife sharp. He battled with the conflicting instinct to twist away even though all he wanted to do was to lean closer.

“Say please and I’ll do everything you ask,” Mukuro coaxed, a lean hungry edge creeping into his voice, low and husky. “I’ll even be gentle.”

Laughing breathlessly, Tsuna’s eyes were sharp and brilliant. “Liar,” he murmured, looking up at Mukuro beneath his lashes. “So please, treat me kindly.”

 

  
“Sasagawa-sempai,” Tsuna said nervously and it took all his effort to not wring his hands in Ryohei’s presence. “I- I hear that you…”

“YES?” Ryohei all but yelled, feeling incredibly pumped up. “Something the matter, Sawada?”

All the blood had drained from Tsuna’s face but he stood firm. But his voice had become even softer in the face of Ryohei’s earlier shout and intensity.

“I heard that you test people so that they can date your sister,” Tsuna whispered.

“THAT’S RIGHT! No one can come near Kyoko unless they meet my standards!” At this, Ryohei looked suspiciously at Sawada. Could it be…?

“Yes, Sasagawa-sempai,” Tsuna said, voice still soft. “I’ve come to tell you that I asked Kyoko-chan for a date yesterday and she agreed. I thought I’d tell you and ask for your approval.”

“W-WHA!” sputtered Ryohei, his mind going into overdrive. T-this couldn’t be happening could it? His little sister…His beloved little sister was…

Tsuna looked at Ryohei straight in the eye, his gaze burning with determination despite his pale face. Ryohei’s mouth went dry and he couldn’t look away. For some mysterious reason, his chest was experiencing sharp agony. And it wouldn’t go away.

“I promise to look after her. I won’t hurt her,” Tsuna told Ryohei quietly. “I know it’s probably too forward of me, but I really like her and your approval would mean the world to her and myself.”

His mind frozen, Ryohei didn’t know what to think, didn’t know what to do.

Finally, Tsuna smiled. “Is it alright with you, Sasagawa-sempai?”

Ryohei looked away, nodding slightly, not trusting himself to speak. Something flickered in Tsuna’s eyes, a shadow dimming the happiness for a split second and the smile faded. And somehow, seeing the smile disappearing hurt more than the pain from the moment Tsuna told Ryohei he was dating his sister. He blurted out gruffly, “You’d better take care of my sister, Sawada.”

The shadows stayed in Tsuna’s expression, but he nodded all the same, his hair falling across to hide enough that Ryohei could breathe and pretend again. “I promise, Ryohei-sempai.”

And Tsuna bowed very low this time, almost ninety degrees. Whether from gratitude or apology, Ryohei couldn’t tell, his eyes were stinging from the suddenly much too bright sun.

 

  
Tsuna laughed, delighted, spinning around in a slow circle as he watched the fireworks go off above their heads. Hayato’s brow was furrowed with concentration as he worked the last of the bombs and set them in place. There. He quickly scrambled back to stand with Tsuna just in time to see his bombs go off with a whizz whistle and bang.

Tsuna’s hand curled a little tighter around Hayato’s, as they stood watching in darkness of the night that was pierced by the multitude of fire flowers and the glittering sparkling aftershocks.

Hayato couldn’t stop grinning.

It was chilly and late, and so Tsuna pressed closer, resting his head against Hayato’s shoulder, head tilted just. In the moments their world lit up in a shower of brilliant blues, violets and radiant reds, Hayato could glimpse briefly, the corners of Tsuna’s eyes crinkled in resounding joy.

 

  
“I don’t believe you,” Hibari-san said bluntly.

Tsuna’s mouth was parted with surprise. “Buh- wha?” He had suddenly been shot by the ten-year later bazooka and immediately bolted when he caught sight of Hibari-san dressed in a dark yukata, sitting cross-legged and covering an indolent yawn. Or at least, he’d attempted to. And he continued to try wriggling out of the steadfast iron-like grip Hibari-san had on his wrist.

“It seems neither of our past selves have come to our senses yet. I’ll just have to hasten that progress.”

There was an ominous click even as Tsuna said desperately, “No wait!”

With a swift assurance that was almost arrogant, Kyouya had both Tsuna’s hands cuffed behind the boy’s back. A lazy smirk curled the edges of Kyouya’s mouth as he told the boy, “They’re keyed to my flames and won’t come off unless I release you.”

In a last attempt to free himself without dislocating his shoulders, Tsuna called up his desperation flames, because he was pretty damn desperate here. If he didn’t do anything, judging by Hibari-san’s half amused, half predatory expression, he’d find himself killed or eaten up.

“Quite a logical intelligent choice, Tsunayoshi,” Hibari-san said as he settled down on the tatami, pulling the boy down with him. “But an ultimately futile endeavor.”

The sky flame flickered and died, eliciting a gasp from the boy as the cloud flame handcuffs glowed and another two sets clicked onto Tsuna’s wrists.

“What are you going to do?” Tsuna asked, almost afraid, but not really. The effects of the dying will flames still lingered in his heart. It whispered to him about layered subtle emotions and thoughts Tsuna normally could not even hope to comprehend.

“You want me,” Kyouya said simply. “You just don’t know yet.”

Tsuna’s eyes, still golden, thought that maybe he did.


End file.
